


Blue Blood

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Bandages, Bears, Blood and Injury, Blue Blood, Callumya, Cayla - Freeform, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, F/M, Oneshot, Rayllum, Raylum, helpful, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rayla gets injured while fighting a bear, and Callum patches her up.





	Blue Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I have a headcanon that moonshadow elves have blue blood since Runaan seemed to have blue wounds, bruises and cuts.

Rayla groaned as she lightly touched the wound on her arm, blue blood seeping through her skin. Of course that bear managed to break the skin when it clawed her, of course. The trio had been attacked out of nowhere, and before Rayla had managed to scare the bear off, it had wounded her, the pain was growing in her arm, she literally felt how it pulsated along with the heartbeat.

The drops met the ground, painting it into a strange color of navy blue. Her hand got bloody as she inspected her wound, and pain hit, causing her to quickly remove her hand.

“Ugh, this is just perfect. Now I’m bleeding and can’t even fix this myself.”

She sat down on the ground, and a second later Callum was beside her, he looked at the wound, he had heard moonshadow elves had blue blood, but this was the first time he’s seen it himself. But human or elf, Rayla needed to get clean and patched up.

“Don’t worry Rayla, I’ll patch you up. I told Ezran to go get some berries, you probably need anything to eat.”

The boy opened his backpack, took out a cloth, some herbs, bandages and one of the large flasks filled with water.

“This might sting a bit, I’m gonna clean the area, is that okay?”

“Please, I just wanna get patched up. Blood makes me really uneasy, hah, what kind of assassin am I?”

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with being uneasy about blood.”

Callum poured some of the cold water over the wound, causing Rayla to flinch as it stung. The blue being washed away. Callum then cleaned up the site with the cloth, and firmly held it against the wound to stop the bleeding.

“How are you feeling?”

“Well, atleast it isn't red. The fact that humans have red blood still freaks me out. It’s even freakier than five fingers”.

“Says the one with blue blood and four fingers.”

“Well, I guess that’s fair.”

“But really, thanks for acting so quickly when you saw the bear. It could have gone real bad for Ez, but I’m sorry that you had to be hurt.”

“It’s not your fault, it was just a slip. I’ve battled far worse things than a bear, and I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

Callum removed the cloth and put the herbs against the wound before bandaging. The herbs would help reduce the chance of infection, on humans anyway. He didn’t know about elves, but Rayla had not freaked out so it probably was the same. When he was done, he took out another flask of water, handing it over to Rayla.

“Here, drink a little. Ez will be here with berries soon too. How is the arm feeling?”

“Like a bear just mauled me.”

“Well…”

She laughed.

“I know that’s what just happened, I’m just trying to think positive. It’s gonna help. But thanks for patching me up Callum.”

“You don’t need to thank me, you know I would do anything to help you Rayla.”


End file.
